senshicatsroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
MoonClan/Roleplay
Archives: None ---- Froststar flicked her tail as she padded out of her den. She gazed at the camp in front of her. ✫[[User:Giaria|''G'i''''a'r'i''a]] どせいさん 00:08 Sun Mar 1 Shadowwhisper practically fell out of the Warrior's den he was so tired. The deputy shook out his fur, looking surprised with round eyes, still a little off balance.Silverstar' 00:10, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Songpaw bounded into the Medicine Cat's den. "Oceansong!" she called. "Where aaaaaare you?~" [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 00:12, March 1, 2015 (UTC) "I'm right here." she said. Oceansong turned to face Songpaw. "What do you need?" ✫[[User:Giaria|''Gi''a'r''''i'a'']] どせいさん 00:23 Sun Mar 1 "Nothing, really.." Songpaw said, suddenly shy, looking down at the ground. "Nevermind. Forget it. What are YOU doing?" [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 00:31, March 1, 2015 (UTC) "Just sorting herbs." Oceansong smiled. "Would you like to help me?" ✫[[User:Giaria|''G'i''''a'r'i''a]] どせいさん 00:36 Sun Mar 1 "Sure," Songpaw said, sitting next to her mentor. She started quickly sorting the herbs. This was one of the things she was good at. Her thoughts were currently racing, though. She had a secret, one she wanted to tell her mentor, but she was scared of her reaction. She swallowed, accidentally sorting some catmint into a pile of marigold. [[User:Ravenfang|'''That]] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 00:41, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Oceansong picked up the catmint and pushed it into the right pile. We'll need to stock up on herbs when leafbare is over, she thought. The herb piles were smaller than they usually were this time of year. "After we're done, would you mind looking for herbs? Maybe take someone else with you." Oceansong suggested. ✫[[User:Giaria|''G'i''''a'r'i''a]] どせいさん 00:52 Sun Mar 1 Songpaw looked up and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Oceansong, can you repeat that? I'm just.. caught up in my thoughts today." [[User:Ravenfang|'''That]] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 00:55, March 1, 2015 (UTC) "I asked if you would mind fetching some herbs for me when you're done." Oceansong blinked. "Is something wrong, Songpaw? You seem kind of jumpy." ✫[[User:Giaria|''G'i''''a'r'i''a]] どせいさん 03:08 Sun Mar 1 Songpaw let out a deep breath. "No.. no.. everything's fine, Oceansong. I can definitely go get some herbs later," she said, swallowing down a bitter taste in her mouth. "Like I said, just caught up in some thoughts." [[User:Ravenfang|'''That]] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 03:12, March 1, 2015 (UTC) "Oh. Well, if you ever need anything, I'm here." she said in a soft voice, and then continued to sort through the herbs. ✫[[User:Giaria|''G'i''''a'r'i''a]] どせいさん 03:15 Sun Mar 1 Songpaw nodded and continued sorting herbs for a moment before letting out a frustrated cry and looking up at Oceansong. "You know what? Something IS bothering me. I'm tired of hiding myself!" She cried out. [[User:Ravenfang|'''That]] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 03:25, March 1, 2015 (UTC) "Oh? What is it?" Oceansong asked. ✫[[User:Giaria|''G'i''''a'r'i''a]] どせいさん 03:34 Sun Mar 1 Songpaw buried her face in Oceansong's chest fur and took a shuddery breath. "Oceansong.. is it wrong to feel like a tom sometimes?" she asked shakily, her voice suddenly a whisper. [[User:Ravenfang|'''That]] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 03:36, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Oceansong nuzzled Songpaw's head and whispered "Of course it isn't. You can't be expected to be the same thing all the time, can you? It'll be okay, it'll be fine. Being yourself is the most important part of life." ✫[[User:Giaria|''G'i''''a'r'i''a]] どせいさん 03:48 Sun Mar 1 Shadowwhisper, after waking himself up, padded to the center of camp, his pace quick. With a few words, the deputy ordered two patrols to head out.Silverstar' 05:16, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Songpaw looked up at Oceansong with teary eyes and licked her mentor's shoulder. "T-thank you," she said shakily. She rested her muzzle on the other's shoulder. That was a lot easier than she had expected. Why had she been so afraid? She laughed lightly suddenly at the ridiculousness of it all. [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 18:24, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Once finished with the patrols, Shadowwhisper angled his ears towards the Medicine Cat den, wondering what was going on. He hesitantly approached the Den before poking his head inside. "Erm, is everything alright...?"'Silverstar' 18:29, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Songpaw looked up and squeaked a little. "Um, yes, it's fine, Shadowwhisper! Did you need anything?" [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 18:34, March 1, 2015 (UTC) The deputy flicked his tail. "No, no, I'm fine, things just sounded a little...Odd in here, just wondering." Shadowwhisper responded briskly with a small nod.'Silverstar' 18:36, March 1, 2015 (UTC) "Um, no, we're good! But, I was going to go on a patrol. We could go on one?" Songpaw said, looking at Oceansong for approval. [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 18:39, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Shadowwhisper cocked his head in confusion. "But aren't you two Medicine Cats...? Never mind, I guess you guys might need escorts when picking herbs, so I suppose."'Silverstar' 18:41, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Songpaw stood and shook out her fur. "No, I think you misunderstood me. I meant that we could go on a patrol, me and YOU. So I could gte herbs and you can patrol... things." [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 18:46, March 1, 2015 (UTC) "Erm, ok then." The deputy was confused by Songpaw's words, as he already sent out patrols that would hunt and check borders. But he agreed with the apprentice anyways, his tail swishing as he awaited for her ok to leave.'Silverstar' 18:49, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Songpaw led the deputy out of the medicine den. She wasn't really in a position to boss the deputy around, as she was only an apprentice, but she spoke anyways. "It's rather rude to walk in on other's conversation," she commented idly. [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 19:47, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Shadowwhisper twitched his tail tip. "Yes, but as deputy, it's my job to worry about my Clanmates and make sure things are alright." He calmly padded on, his gaze set on the things that lay ahead.'Silverstar' 20:05, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Songpaw looked at him and responded just as calm with a purr. "Well, sweetheart, you kinda walked into a private conversation." [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 02:24, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Shadowwhisper flattened his ears, not exactly knowing how to respond to the apprentice, especially when she used the word "sweetheart". "I, ummm..." He began, blinking in confusion. ''Some cats just confuse me...Silverstar 21:31, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Songpaw laughed and sped up into a steady trot. "Well, are you going to hunt things, or not?" she said, digging her claws into a tree and climbing it. "Look- catmint!~" [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 00:45, March 3, 2015 (UTC) The deputy calmly watched the apprentice climb. "Um, cool?" He didn't know any herbs, and didn't understand how the tastey mint-leaves would come in handy. With a small and pointless shrug, Shadowwhisper stalked off to begin hunting.Silverstar 02:27, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Songpaw purred as she picked up the sweet leaves in her mouth. She promised herself she wouldn't eat them. Songpaw hopped down from the tree, going to find Shadowwhisper. [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 22:52, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Shadowwhisper managed to catch a shrew, gazing down at his catch with a small purr. He eventually rose to his paws, hearing a cat approaching.Silverstar 22:10, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Songpaw suddenly appeared. "Oh, cool, you caught a shrew?" she exclaimed. "The elders will be happy!" i've got more wit 00:17, November 15, 2015 (UTC)